The present disclosure relates to hydraulic control devices for automatic transmissions that are mounted on, e.g., vehicles such as an automobile.
Conventionally, a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission is proposed which uses two valves to supply an oil pressure to hydraulic servos for a clutch C-3 and a brake B-2 forming a reverse speed and which can form the reverse speed even in case of a failure in which one of the valves is fixed to a reverse inhibiting state (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214644).
More specifically, in this hydraulic control device, even if a B2 apply control valve cannot be changed from the reverse inhibiting state, a reverse range pressure can be supplied to the hydraulic servos for the clutch C-3 and the brake B-2 by switching a distribution valve to a position shown in the right half thereof in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214644.